My Triwizard Tournament
by Iamtheonlyone
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is back, with three new Champions!
1. One more Try

_Please read and review! Any constructive criticisms or other comments would be truly appreciated! _

Chapter One: One more try

My name is Sanya Tucker, I just finished my 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was in Hufflepuff House and I'm currently playing as a chaser on the reserve team for the Appleby Arrows.

My seventh and final year at Hogwarts was an interesting one. The Ministry of Magic made the rather bold decision to re-instate the Triwizard Tournament, despite the fact that a boy (Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff, his name was well known in our House at the time.) had been killed during the last one. "One More Try" was the heading over the article about the Tournament in the _Daily Prophet_ that came out the week before term started. Of course (in an attempt to make their decision about the Tournament seem somewhat sane) there was an age limit of 17 as there had been the last time, luckily for me, I had turned 17 that July. I was more than excited to put my name in for the Triwizard Tournament and felt that I could handle Dragons, Merepeople, foreign exchange students or whatever else the Tournament could possibly have to throw at me. I wasn't entirely wrong, either.

The Tournament wasn't going to be structured as it had in the past, this Tournament, the _Prophet_ told me, was going to have tasks based more on "teamwork" and "the individual's ability to cope under stress", rather than tasks designed to be potentially lethal or pressure one's magical abilities.

The buzz of excitement in the Great Hall during the start of term feast was almost tangible. At that point, there wasn't a student at Hogwarts who hadn't heard about the Tournament and the faces of those students old enough to put their name into the Goblet of Fire were filled with eagerness and anticipation for the coming year. After our Headmaster (Headmaster Mills) made his speech about the Triwizard Tournament, we welcomed our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

The following evening, almost every student from all three schools was in the Great Hall, watching their friends and peers put their names into the Goblet of Fire. There was scattered applause after each student dropped a piece of parchment into the flames. When I managed to find the courage to put my name into the Goblet, a group of my fellow Hufflepuffs roared their approval and ran to my side, singing praises and patting me on the back. I had a fleeting thought about how wonderful it would be to follow in Cedric Diggory's footsteps and bring some glory to the Hufflepuff House. My best friend and fellow 7th year, Erica Nielson, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hall and in the direction of our common room.

"I'm so excited for you!" She squealed and squeezed my hand.

"But I haven't done anything yet! I don't even know if I'm in the stupid Tournament." I retorted, slightly embarrassed by her enthusiasm.

"It's not stupid and anyway, I know you'll be chosen. I just know it." She said to me before giving the password and walking into our common room with me still in tow.


	2. No turning back

_Please read and review! Any constructive criticisms or other comments would be truly appreciated! _

Chapter Two: No turning back

There was a whole week for students to decide whether or not to put their names into the Goblet of Fire and on September 7th was the Champion selection.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, dinner and dessert had just been finished and the many candles floating through the air and along the walls had been dimmed, there was perfect silence and no one was moving. All eyes were fixed on the Goblet sitting at the front of the hall. Suddenly, the flames glowed bright orange and then pale blue and a piece of parchment fell gracefully into the outstretched hand of Headmaster Mills. He cleared his throat and then said, "Miss Amelie Dupont is the Triwizard Champion for Beauxbatons." A petit brunette rose to cheers and applause, walked forward and took a place at the front of the hall.

The flames glowed blue again and a second piece of parchment landed in the hand of Headmaster Mills. "I am pleased to inform you all, that Miss Sanya Tucker will be representing Hogwarts as a Triwizard Champion!" The Hufflepuff table exploded with sound and I struggled to get to my feet through all the hands and arms that were joyfully trying to get a hold of me. Beaming, I made my way forward and stood next to Headmaster Mills. He smiled broadly at me and shook my hand.

Once more, the flames became blue and a piece of parchment reached the hand Headmaster Mills. "And finally, Raphael Turo is the Champion for Durmstrang." A blonde haired boy of medium height made his way to where Amelie Dupont was standing.

"Champions if you will please," Headmaster Mills asked, motioning for us to stand together at the front of the hall, "I am very excited to present to you all, the new Triwizard Champions!"

The Great Hall filled suddenly with applause, whistles and cheers, a grin spread itself across my face.

I was in. I was a Champion.


	3. The first task

_Please read and review! Any constructive criticisms or other comments would be truly appreciated! _

Chapter Three: The first task

The first task was scheduled for Thursday, November 1st, giving everyone a good two months to settle down about the Tournament and get back into our school routines before there was more excitement. But for me that meant two months of anticipation.

Erica and I ended up spending a lot of time in the Hufflepuff common room late at night discussing possible first tasks. She was convinced it would be something immensely dangerous.

A week before the first task, she and I were up late, as usual, talking in the common room. "It _has_ to be something dangerous, it just _has _to be. Look at what the first task was last time, dragons!"

"I don't think they exactly follow a pattern with these things, Erica. It would give us such an advantage, just look at the other tasks and take a guess? I think not. That isn't the point of the Tournament at all." I told her, slightly annoyed at her tone of voice. She had been getting more and more frantic during our discussions as time passed; it was her way of saying she was scared for me without having to actually say anything.

"But still," she replied, "you aren't doing anything at all to get ready. And I mean what if it is dragons?"

"So you're trying to say you don't think I could handle one teensy-weensy little dragon all by myself?" She gaped at me and opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off, "I was kidding. You are thinking this over way too much. I know the Tournament is dangerous, but I'm not worried so you shouldn't be either. You're just going to have to trust me."

She sighed melodramatically and then said, "Well if you die, don't say I didn't warn you." I laughed at this and she smiled. "Bed?" She asked and I nodded. We stood up and made our way to the 7th year dormitory.

I woke up the following Thursday feeling slightly queasy. I rolled over in bed so my face was pressed against my pillow and sighed. Now that the day had finally come for the first task, I wasn't feeling as sure of myself as I had a week earlier, reassuring Erica that things would be fine. What if they weren't?

I stretched a hand out to my nightstand and groped around until my hand closed around the handle of my wand. Ash wood, 14 ¼ inches, unicorn tail-hair core, perfect for charm work and protective spells.

Wand in hand, I made my way down to breakfast, feeling much better than I had upon waking, but still nervous. When I walked into the Great Hall the Hufflepuff table broke into applause and cheers, I saw an empty spot next to Erica who was looking apprehensively at me and sat down. "Good Morning all!" I said, trying for cheery and reaching across Erica to grab some bacon.

"How are you eating right now? I'm so nervous I can't even have anything to drink!"

"Well, Erica darling, that's why you aren't in the Tournament, then isn't it? You can't handle nerves at all." I replied, still trying to conceal that I was, in fact, nervous.

As I was finishing off my bacon, Headmaster Mills stood up from the staff table and clapped his hands, asking for our attention. "Good morning students." He said happily, "I'm sure you are all as excited as I am for today, the day of the first task! The task is going to be held on the grounds, there is a special tent pitched outside where the task will be performed. Now, if you will all please make your way to that tent, we can begin the task very shortly. Champions if you will stay behind and be accompanied by your Headmasters, please."

The sound of chattering and the scraping of chairs filled the hall as students started to make their way out of the Hall. Erica hugged me quickly and managed a 'Good Luck' before being herded out with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and I turned and walked to the front of the hall where Headmaster Mills was talking with Amelie, Raphael, and their respective Headmasters.

When I approached Headmaster Mills turned to me. "Ah, Miss Tucker! How are you this morning? Ready for the task I assume?" He asked before I could reply to his first question. I nodded and he turned back to the group. "So, Champions," he said, "the first task will be an obstacle course of sorts." Raphael snorted at this and Headmaster Mills raised his eyebrows and said rather sharply, "I hope you don't think it's going to be easy. It will test you on more levels than physical agility, although that will play a small part. Well, that's all I can really tell you without giving too much away. So, off we go to the grounds!" He turned to me once more and offered me his arms, which I took, and we led the way out of the Great Hall and down in the direction of the grounds.

Once we were outside of the Castle, I could see the tent that was housing our obstacle course. It was almost like a circus tent only much, much larger and a shade of grayish-blue that looked distinct against the green of the grass. When we reached the entrance to the tent, Headmaster Mills put asked us to stand in a line shoulder to shoulder and wait to enter the tent until he gave us his word.

Standing next to Amelie I noticed she was a distinct amount taller than me, and despite her flowing light blue robes, looked fierce. Raphael on the other hand, stood slightly round-shoulder and looked as if he could care less that he was about to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I gritted my teeth and tried not to think too much about my opponents. _Concentrate. You're going to be fine, you can handle this, _I told myself. _You _can _do this. Concentrate. _

The flap of the tent rustled slightly and then Headmaster Mills stepped out. He made eye contact with me and nodded ever so slightly. "Champions, "he said calmly, "you may enter now."

I took one last deep breath and stepped forward with Amelie and Raphael into the tent.


End file.
